un poder infinito
by anapaula231101
Summary: un poder infinito, nuevas amistades y amores revelados, una joven trigersa blanca sera hobligada a entrenar a los 5 furiosos y al guerrero dragon para enfrentar las nuevas fuersasa del mal en el proseso muchos secretos seran revelados y la tigresa blanca ira recuperando la memoria ¿pero lo ara atiempo? ¿ po y tigresa se revelaran su amo?


**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic me inspire mucho espero que les guste.**

Todo trascurrió tan rápido que no recordaba que había pasado lo único q recuerdo fue q quede inconsciente.

Al despertar encontré algo o mejor dicho alguien q no esperaba encontrar era un panda rojo q me miraba fijamente.

Shifu: quien eres y q haces en el palacio de jade.

Esas palabras me dejaron muy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo nerviosa no se suponía q estuviera en el palacio de jade se supone q estaría en la ciudad de… de de ahí no recuerdo donde vivo ni recuerdo a mis padres y a mi familia ni nada solo mi nombre ¡PERDI LA MEMORIA! -pensé – lo único q podía hacer era no entrar en pánico y buscar soluciones pero como yo soy así de alocada hice todo lo contrario y grite a todo pulmón.

Yo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No esto no puede ser esto tiene q ser un sueño esto no puede ser real yo no debo estar aquí – dije toda desesperada

Shifu: -soltó un suspiro de fastidio y dijo- no respondiste a mi pregunta

Yo: me quede pensativa un momento pero nada de mi boca salió cuando pude recuperar la razón respondí – siendo honesta no sé cómo ni porque estoy aquí.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que se escuchó q alguien abría la puerta, cuando voltee para ver quién era me quede petrificada eran los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón, no podía creer q estaba en frente de los héroes más grandes de toda china. Hera el momento más feliz de mi vida hasta q un ejército de lobos entro derribando la puerta y al último pude diferenciar una figura q me parecía familiar cuando el polvo se dispersó esa figura era un tigre blanco como yo pero macho y por casualidad ese mismo tigre era el q había atacado a mi ciudad y pude recordar lo q estaba buscando.

Tigre: valla valla valla acaso no son los supuestos héroes de toda china q sorpresa, bien les facilitare todo solo entréguenmela y nadie saldrá eriso

Po: de q hablas?

Tigre: hablo de la chica!

Mantis: cual chica?

Tigre: así q no quieren cooperar he… entonces lobos ataquen!

Y así la batalla se organizó mis instintos me decían q tenia q salir de ahí así q me escabullí entre las piernas de los luchadores (no encontré mejor forma para q no me descubrieran) cuando ya estaba en la mitad el tigre blanco me encontró.

Tigre: miren quien se decidió a irse de la fiesta, oye ya q estas aquí porque no continuamos lo q inicie en tu pueblo?-al decir esto los lobos hicieron un espacio y hay pude contemplar como los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón habían sido vencidos por los lobos, todos levantaron la mirada y me vieron con una cara de (quien es ella). – tráiganla muchachos- de un espacio unos lobos sacaron una pequeña esfera y otros dos me sujetaron, yo intente librarme pero era inútil- jajaja! esto será mucha más fácil de lo q pese.

Yo: no dejare que hagas esto!

Tigre: y quien me va a detener tú, jajaja tranquila no te dolerá nada, es broma esto duele mucho peor q cuando te atraviesan un cuchillo.

Después de esas palabras la esfera empezó a brillar, eso llamo la atención de los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón y en un parpadeo yo estaba tendida en el suelo retorcijándome de dolor

Yo: HAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba

Al oír mis gritos de dolor los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón reaccionaron y lograron quitare de encima a los lobos, poco a poco los fueron venciendo hasta q no quedo ni uno cuando ya estaban celebrando su victoria tigresa volteo y se acordó de mi (en la situación en q estaba metida)alerto al resto delos guerreros pero antes de poder reaccionar yo ya estaba tendida en el piso toda pálida y sin vida.

Tigre: jajaja han fallado inútiles pudieron vencer a mis lobos pero eso no me importa lo único q quería es a ella.

Tigresa: que tiene de especial esa chica?

Tigre: q acaso no lo sabe? Ella tiene n poder infinito un poder tan increíble q la hace invencible pero para conseguirlo hay q hace un sacrificio poder… por…vida-dijo señalando mu cuerpo todo desvanecido

Eso hizo reaccionar a todos, lanzándose contra el tigre y arrebatándole la esfera

Tigre: esto todavía no se acaba yo volveré por ella y cuando le quite su poder el mundo será mío solo miooo!

Dicho eso desapareció y todos fueron para ver mi estado

Mantis:- coloco una de sus tenacitas en una se mis manos para ver si encontraba pulso pero nada- la perdimos

Dicho eso todos se levantaron y se dirigieron fuera del solón de los héroes

Víbora: mono deja de jugar con esa esfera recuerda lo que dijo el tipo ``tiene un poder infinito y muy poderoso´´ no queremos q caiga en las manos equivocadas

Mono: tranquila víbora no seas tan nerviosa q le podía pasar a una esfera de poder infinito romperse?- y en ese mismo instante la esfera cayó al piso y se rompió.

Víbora: si- dijo mirando a mono con una cara muy seria

Todos se quedaron mirando esa luz q estaba en frente de ellos y empezó a tomar formas diferentes y también a cambiar de color la primera era una gota de agua, la segunda era una panta, la tercera era una ráfaga de viento y la cuarta era una bola de fuego después de eso la luz tomo su color normal y entro en mi cuerpo todos se dirigieron hacia a mí para ver q pasaba mantis se acercó y dijo

Mantis: está respirando

Y fue cuando poco a poco abrí mis ojos y me encontré con aquella escena (todos mirándome)

Yo: estoy con vida?

Po: si valla q susto nos distes creíamos q no despertarías

Mantis: quien rayos era ese tipo?!

Yo: Un viejo enemigo

Tigresa: que era las imágenes de air, fuego, agua plantas que era todo eso?

Yo: oigan se los explicare todo cuando pueda pero ahora ya es de noche creo q tiene q descansar.

Grulla: y tu donde dormirás en cualquier lado… buenas noches- dicho esto Salio de las vista de los guerreros.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero q le allá gustado, dejen sus comentarios y pf no sean tan malos q soy nueva en esto… bueno hasta el siguiente fic **

**Bye….**


End file.
